


your happily ever after

by haatomune



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatomune/pseuds/haatomune
Summary: Tsukino Usagi has dreams: some big, some small; a few about her future, but mostly about food.





	your happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> Chicken-scratched this during my commute, so written in hourly bursts of inspiration on the train. All pairings aside from Mamoru/Usagi are very, very minor. This is more manga!Mamoru than anime!Mamoru.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!

Tsukino Usagi has dreams: some big, some small; a few about her future, but mostly about food.

Today, she paces in her room, as one of her longest standing dream, since a child, is coming true.

It’s by no means a huge affair – but when one is friends with Aino Minako, things have a tendency to get...out-of-hand.  The girl is normally so bad at keeping secrets, but this time her lips are sealed tight, and Usagi has no idea what she has up her sleeves, and none of her other bridesmaids breathe a single word, other than “don’t worry”, “we’ve got this”, and “it’ll be fun”.

 _Fun_.  Which leads to Usagi fidgeting in her room, while her mother admonishes her and tries to get her to sit still to put on some final touches.  “Usagi, you look gorgeous today.  I can’t believe my little girl is all grown up.”  There’s a hint of a tear at the corner of her eyes, proud and happy.

“Oh mama,” she croaks, turning around and giving her a hug.  Even at 22 she can’t break her habit; she refuses to call her parents in a more _adult_ way (but what really is “adult” except it’s all relative?).  She’ll always be their darling little girl.

Ikuko smiles, that motherly one that Usagi hopes she’ll perfect one day.  “Have a bit of faith in the girls, Usagi.  I’m sure they’ll have everything good to go.”

Trust her own mother to be let in into the loop but also sworn to secrecy.  Usagi pouts.  It’s not that she doesn’t trust them, and she _gets_ it’s better off as a surprise, but she’d like to at least have an _inkling_ of what to expect on her Day, no less.

At 6:00 a.m. sharp, her entourage shows up on her doorstep, eyes gleaming with love, joy, and ill-disguised excitement, and after a round of hugs and kisses, Usagi is banned to her room until further notice.

\- - -

The plan, of course, is to make Mamoru suffer as much as possible, along with his groomsmen, in the form of wedding games.  They have a few lined up for when he picks Usagi up from her house, and a few more during the actual wedding party.  Minako smiles at the bride-to-be’s parents, who know what they’ve been planning since day one, and they’re given free rein to mildly redecorate the house.

Off to the side, Shingo is grumbling to himself, volunteered by Minako a few months ago to be photographer.  (He should be happy his sister is getting married, really, but it also means he’ll have to witness Ami being close with Zoisite, which he’s been trying to avoid for years now, to a certain degree of success.)

When the four girls reconvene in the living room, they grin each other, and in five more minutes, the doorbell rings again.  Mamoru is punctual, if nothing else.  Minako throws open the door, her hand held up to the right height so that if Mamoru walks any closer, he would be smacked in the face.  His greeting dies in his mouth.

“Good morning,” he eventually manages.

“Hi,” Minako bounces on the balls of her feet.  “Are you here for the bride?”

“Of course I am,” he says, trying not to sound exasperated already.  It’s only seven in the morning, and the lack of sleep as a result of his nerves isn’t helping matters.  Mamoru feels a hand on his forearm.  It’s Kunzite.

“Let me handle this.” After all, what are his generals (groomsmen) for if not to help their master in his time of need?  He turns to Minako with a sweeping glance at Ami, Rei, and Makoto behind her.  Zoisite, Jadeite, and Nephrite mirror the set up, shielding Mamoru.

Kunzite locks eyes with Minako.  Her gaze is challenging.  He knows this look too well.

“All right, bring it on.”

\- - -

Usagi is _still_ pacing her room, after her mother leaves her so that she can “have a moment to herself”.

Even Luna has abandoned her and is downstairs to watch the show.

She groans and stares at her door, willing them to hurry up.  Occasionally, she can hear her girls yelling and shrieking in laughter, with the men yelling right back at them.  _Why can’t I see my husband-to-be first anyway?_ , she sighs, squashing the flame of irrational jealousy in her stomach.  There’s _nothing_ to be jealous _of_!

Suddenly, there’s a commotion up the stairs, growing louder and closer to her room.  She puts her ear to it, straining to at least hear Mamoru’s voice.

“I see you’ve passed everything else downstairs.”

_Luna!_

Her guardian-cat sounds calm and assessing, not at all rushed like how Usagi is feeling.

The rhythmic swish-swish of Luna’s tail against her door is usually reassuring, but today Usagi only wants to plant her somewhere else in the house so she can jump into Mamoru’s arms.  She knows, in a way, that Luna will be the final hurdle he has to clear.  And she’s touched, really; it’s like her second mother handing her off to her happily ever after.  She feels the back of her eyes sting, and she blinks in rapid succession – she can’t cry in her own home today!

“For your final task, then,” Luna continues, “I want you to repeat the time from when you broke up with Usagi-chan due to King Endymion’s interference, and if given the choice, if you would do anything differently.”

Usagi gapes at the door.  _Luna!_   She’s even worse than Minako!

A few seconds later, Mamoru speaks, low but clear.  He keeps his monologue short, voice as curt as possible.  Usagi knows that this particular period of their history hurts the both of them to this day.

“...And there will be no next time,” Mamoru asserts.  “If and when there is, then we will get through it together.”

“Take care of her, Mamoru,” Luna warbles, and the swish-swish of her tail disappears briefly.  Usagi can only assume she’s stepped away from the door and that Mamoru has passed her test.  They have Luna’s blessings.  (Well, they’ve always had, it just feels so much more official now.)

She can barely make out Mamoru’s response, “you have my word, Luna,” before the door opens, and Usagi _finally_ gets to see her fiancé.  She smiles broadly at him, receiving a small one in return, nervous but relieved, and in no time at all, she’s thrown herself into his arms, and he’s carrying her down the stairs, into the car.

\- - -

The wedding is, thankfully, uneventful (no evil forces suddenly landing in Azabu-Juuban, another blessing in itself).  Michiru’s violin fills the church, and Usagi again feels that prickling at the back of her eyes when her father hands her over to Mamoru to continue their way down the aisle together.  She grips his arm a little tighter, and he imperceptibly tugs her closer, the few millimetres providing her more comfort than anything else.

The speech is a blur to her, but she remembers saying her vows, Mamoru’s earnest face and his eyes shining with the depth of his love, and her heart constricts, knowing  that Mamoru has come such a long way since his orphan, amnesia-filled days.   She slips the ring onto his fourth finger, gazing at it as if she still can’t believe he’s really hers now, even as the same weight rests on her own gloved finger.

“You may now kiss the bride,” the priest intones.

Mamoru lifts up the veil covering her face.  She blinks, looking up, and she’s sure Mamoru’s face is a mirror of hers, a reflection of the same adoration and exhilaration.  He leans down as she cranes her neck up (her heels don’t add much to her height), and the church erupts into applause as they seal their vows with a kiss.

\- - -

By the time the newlyweds arrive at the reception hall, the party is already well underway.  The guests turn like a ripple and cheer as Mamoru and Usagi – still in their wedding get-up – maneuver their way to their designated seats.

Minako beams at them from her seat, and Usagi sees that Luna and Artemis have been granted special privilege at the bride and groom table.  She returns the smile brightly, and then Minako turns around and engages the bridesmaids in a quick discussion.  Of course, she can’t hear a single word of it.

“There are more people here than I thought.”  Usagi whispers to Mamoru as he pulls out her chair for her.

“You’ve touched more lives than you know,” he answers, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  “Of course they’d want to celebrate your big day.”

“Oh.”  She sounds a bit dumbstruck.  “ _Our_ day,” she corrects after a beat.  “I did, huh?”

He looks at her fondly, almost tempted to ruffle her hair.  “Yes, you did.  Especially this one here, Odango Atama.”  He gives her a light kiss on the forehead, where the crescent moon would be if she transforms into the Moon Princess.

“Mamo-chan—” she begins to pout, but before she can get any further, Minako is clinking her glass for attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” she trills in her best MC voice, “thank you for coming to Mamoru’s and Usagi’s wedding party!  We’re so happy that you are able to join us today, and even if not,” she whirls around to face Shingo, who’s lurking close by with his cell phone, “if you’re watching this live feed, feel free to comment if you want to see the newly married couple do embarrassing things!”

“Minako!”  Usagi squeaks, barely heard over Rei’s yell for her to behave herself.

“As your maid of honour, I get a free pass to do this to you on your wedding day,” she laughs.  “Would the best man like to say anything before we get the party started?”

Kunzite takes the microphone from her, and the rest of the groomsmen crowd around him.  As one, as if rehearsed, they congratulate them.  “We’re very glad that you’ve found your happiness, Mamoru.  Please take care of our Prince, Princess.”

Mamoru’s breath hitches, and Usagi worms her hand out of Mamoru’s so she can hold his instead.  “Of course,” she promises, “until the end of time.”

\- - -

It’s impossible to make any significant progress with her meal, whatnot with Minako jumping up with a wedding game announcement, people clinking their glasses every other minute for them to kiss, and her changing into different evening dresses.  It’s a dilemma for Usagi really, given that eating and kissing Mamoru are amongst her top three favourite activities.  (The other is, of course, sleeping, which she _hadn’t_ done a lot of lately.)  They shouldn’t be mutually exclusive, and she briefly entertains the idea if it would be acceptable if Mamoru feeds her when they are forced to kiss, but she dismisses it almost immediately, not wanting to gross out her guests.  They can always do it in private though...

She shakes her head when Minako stands up.  “Now that we’re about halfway through this deliciousness,” _(what is she talking about, she’s barely touched what’s in front of her now!)_ “I think it’s time for a round of how-well-you-know-the-bride!  Kunzite, if you can lead Mamoru into the next room to wait five minutes?”  She then directs another question at the groom, “you _can_ be away from Usagi for just five minutes without making a fuss, right?”

“Minako!”  Usagi splutters.  She seems to be doing this a lot tonight, which is an odd feeling since it should be _Rei_ ’s job.  Mamoru’s dignified raise of his eyebrow is the only response, and he fixes the same expression on Kunzite, who takes him by the arm almost apologetically, as if saying, ‘you know there’s no stopping her once she’s decided to do something.’

“Right, then,” as soon as the door closes Minako dials up her business tone.  “I’m going to need...eleven volunteers.”  Of course, they aren’t _really_ volunteers, not when seven of them are pre-planned to be the Inner and Outer Senshi, the remaining Shitennou, and Luna.  She signals, and the lights are off for a few seconds, and Luna reappears in her human form.  “Right up here,” she motions to the space in front of her, “in a line.  Usagi, you choose where you want to stand.”

She squeezes in between Setsuna and Haruka, who whisper congratulations in her ears again.

“Gloves off if you have any,” Minako continues, “and no jewellery.  Leave your hands bare.  Remember, you can’t react to anything after the game starts.”

Usagi thinks she knows where they’re going with this.

“We ready?” She nods in approval at each and every one of them.  “No giggling!  And no help or cues from the audience!  Kunzite, if you please!”

Mamoru is led out, blindfolded, and takes uncertain steps, though he should have nothing to fear under his general’s guidance.  “Good luck,” Kunzite murmurs, a hint of amusement and mischief in his voice; but to Mamoru, that sounds a little too ominous for his liking.

“Mamoru,” Minako instructs once he’s standing at one end of the line.  “This game is going to see how well you know Usagi just by touching!  You have twelve sets of hands in front of you, and you’re going to guess which pair is Usagi’s.  You can’t touch anything past the wrists.  You can feel however long and detailed as necessary, but you also have to keep in mind if that’ll make Usagi jealous...” the audience roars with laughter, barely loud enough to cover up the bride’s squeak.  “Bonus if you can tell who the others are.  If you guess Usagi incorrectly, then there’s going to be a punishment game.”  She gives a little cackle.  “Now, if you’re ready, you can get started!”

He holds out his hand, palm up, as if asking for a dance.  After a beat, a small, dainty hand lies flat in his palm.  He dismisses it almost immediately.

_As if Usako would hesitate that long._

Nonetheless, he feels the shape and texture of it to confirm his instincts.  “Not Usako,” he says, bowing slightly and lifting his hand so she can retreat.  “If I had to wager, that was Hotaru-chan.”

The audience claps, but otherwise he receives no further clues.  He moves on.  The next hand is even  larger than his and decidedly unfeminine.  “Nephrite?!”  He feels silly, but the guests’ hooting helps him out.  “Can’t believe she roped you into this,” he mutters. 

But now he knows – anyone is fair game.

He moves down the line.  The next hand is elegant, and he actually needs to think, and still can’t be absolutely sure.  “I’m going to reserve judgment on this and come back.”  He hears some shuffling, assuming that the person has moved off to the side.

Taking another step, he again offers his hand.  This time, he smells it rather than feels it.  “Makoto,” he says confidently.  He gets a friendly punch in the shoulder and he supposes he’s right.

The next one is a little difficult too, but in the end he determines it’s not Usagi.  “Can I find out who it is?”  A pause and some hushed conversation, and then he’s engulfed in a hug.

 _Oh, Zoisite._ He returns the hug.

“Thank goodness you didn’t mistake me for the Princess,” Zoisite jokes.  “I know I may be feminine but I’d like to think I’ve manned up quite a bit.”

“Ami can testify to that,” someone hollers from the back of the room, and Zoisite almost chokes on air.

“Well, anyway, only seven more to go!”  Zoisite slaps him on the back, propelling him forward.

_Seven.  Usako is one of the next seven._

The sixth pair is a little rough.  Hands that have worked.  And they feel tense.  Mamoru almost chuckles.  There’s only one person who still doesn’t trust him entirely, and would think Usagi foolish for entrusting her happiness to him.  “Haruka.”

“You better treat her like the Princess she is,” she bites out gruffly.  “If I so much as catch wind that you make her cry again...”

It’s a good threat.  He knows Haruka is capable of carrying it out, especially when no one would stop her.  “She’s the world to me.  You have my word.”  He supposes he has her begrudging approval.

He takes another step to the right, and upon touching skin,  he feels a little jolt run through him.  The feeling is familiar, like home.  He’s fairly certain – but he makes sure to search for certain spots that he _knows_ are unique to Usagi.

Mamoru quirks a smile.  “Hello, Usako.”

He hears the squeals – not just from one person – and then his blindfold is ripped off his eyes, and he barely has time to adjust to the sudden brightness before Usagi tackles him in a tight hug.  Vaguely, he can just make out Minako asking in the background, “but how?!”

“It’s quite simple, really,” he smirks, bringing Usagi’s fingers up to his lips and giving them tiny kisses.  She turns scarlet, this being way more intimate than the chaste kisses all evening.  “Her right hand has these calluses from the tiara days.  Not to mention the little cuts from her cooking attempts that she won’t let me heal or treat—”

“ _Ma_ mo-chan!”

He laughs and kisses her still-pink forehead.  “I love you too, Usako.”

Minako interrupts the moment.  “All right lovebirds, save the rest of that for the bedroom, this is getting too sweet for the rest of us.”  She ignores the resounding boos from the crowd.

“Hang on,” Mamoru cuts in, “I couldn’t guess that one person.  Who was it?”

Michiru steps forward.  It doesn’t escape Mamoru’s attention that Haruka is scowling at him from behind her.  “The calluses touch was very intimate, Prince,” she murmurs, “I bet Haruka still has no clue about the ones on my hands.”

Mamoru speaks over the spluttering in the background.  “It did have me confused for a while, but they aren’t the same after all.”

Michiru inclines her head, polite as ever.  “Congratulations again, both of you.”

\- - - 

The night finally ends with Minako drinking too much and no longer able to do her MC job properly.  She’s still hiccupping and yelling for more alcohol when Kunzite hauls her away over his shoulder.  “Sorry,” he mouths before disappearing out the door.  Wouldn’t do to have her start vomiting at the venue on such a happy evening.

The rest of them are considerably calmer, despite also having a few drinks.

“We brought all your stuff to Mamoru’s car,” Makoto reports.

“Thanks so much, _all_ of you.  Get home safe, girls,” Usagi reminds them, not that she really needs to, as they’re all powerful in their own right.  Most of them pair off with their significant other and bid the newlyweds good night.  The remaining Inner Senshi gather her into another hug, and then the Outer Senshi add to the layer, true to their names.  Usagi can’t help but sniffle, overwhelmed by their devotion and love.

 _It’s not like marriage will really change anything between us_ , she recalls Rei’s words.  _You’ll always be the same clumsy Usagi to us._

Eventually, even Usagi’s family retire, exhausted from a full day’s festivities.  “You were so beautiful today, Usagi,” Ikuko hums, tucking a now-stray blonde curl behind her daughter’s ear.  Kenji stands a little farther away, unsteady on his feet after being congratulated with alcohol constantly.  Shingo supports him gingerly, angling his body so that his father doesn’t bump into the camera.  “Come and have dinner with us once in a while, all right?”

“Of course we will,” Usagi cries, “nothing will ever keep me away from mama’s lemon pie!”

“That’s my girl,” Ikuko says fondly, and with one more to kiss to Usagi’s cheek, she leaves with her family.  Shingo manages a small wave before following his mother out the door.

“Well then,” Mamoru looks around.  “We should head out ourselves so the staff can clean up properly.”

Usagi nods, suddenly thankful that her last dress for the night doesn’t have a long train.

Mamoru can hardly believe how much of her wedding paraphernalia has been crammed into his little car – actually a miracle there is still room for them to sit comfortably.

They’ll be heading back to Mamoru’s apartment, of course, and while it’s far from a novel concept, being husband and wife in there feels different.  A _good_ kind of different.   Usagi grows shy, but true to her nature, she can never stay silent for too long.  She clears her throat.  “So,” the question that’s been nagging at the back of her mind finally given voice, “was the calluses bit actually true, or did you make that up on the spot?”

Mamoru takes his eyes of the road briefly, sparing her an amused smirk.  “What do _you_ think?”

“I think maybe there was a shred of truth to it since you couldn’t be sure about Michiru,” she ponders.  “But wouldn’t people usually find that, like...I don’t know, weird?”

“Yes...but do you think Minako would let it go if I said I _just_ knew?  I also got your ring size right without asking anyone, so I’d like to think I know you pretty well, inside and out.”

“Mamo-chan!”  She slaps his arm, blush and shyness returning in full force, and then she lapses into a sullen silence for the rest of the ride.

\- - -

Another half hour, and Mamoru backs into his designated parking spot, the rear-view mirror completely useless for the entire drive.

He turns to Usagi with a boyish, lopsided smile on his face.

“Welcome home, love.”


End file.
